Cuando un ángel se enamora
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Después de la caída de los ángeles, Castiel se vuelve humano, tiene sentimientos hacia Dean pero no son claros hasta que tiene que irse. Una sorpresa al regresar es lo que le espera a Dean [MPREG /Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

No es que sea muy común que un hombre se embarace… Bueno, no. Para ser honestos, no es ni común, ni natural que un hombre se embarace. Pero bueno, en el mundo de los Winchester's, nada es lo común.

Empecemos donde la historia de lo no-común inició.

Dean Winchester ha sido cazador, tanto de demonios, vampiros, fantasmas y demás, desde que tiene memoria. Es un donjuán con las mujeres. Es guapo, muy bien formado. Con ojos verde preciosos, y un cabello rubio cenizo muy bonito. Unos labios tan bien esculpidos que uno pensaría siquiera que es real. Dean tiene un hermano menor, al que adora; Sam.

"Sammy" como él le llama, es un muchacho con mucha desgracias acarreada en su vida, pero de entre toda, su hermano. No por que no lo quiera, si no, por que él mismo piensa que lo decepciona incontables veces. Lo que Sam no sabe, es que Dean lo ama, a pesar de todos los errores que comete. Ambos son muy diferentes, en todos los aspectos. Sam a pesar de ser el hermano menor es mucho más alto que Dean tiene ojos más oscuros, y una sonrisa que a veces oculta la gran tristeza que carga desde hace muchos años. Así es Sam.

Ahora, el que une esta historia. Castiel…

¿Qué no sabe uno, sobre este ángel?

Castiel no sabe mucho de la manera en como un humano se comporta, no conoce lo que los sentimientos humano son capaces de hacer. No sabe lo que es realmente el dolor, lo que es realmente amar, lo que es realmente llorar.

Claro, Castiel lo conoce en modo ángel, pues ser un ángel y un humano, obviamente… no es lo mismo.

Todo comenzó después de tratar de encontrar al último de los ángeles que cayó del cielo.

— Dean… Déjame hablar con él. — Tenía varias heridas. Ser un humano, no era para nada lindo. Era semejante barbaridad. Lo peor, es que en el transcurso de esos meses, Castiel había experimentado algo que no había experimentado. Esa cierta atracción y preocupación por el bienestar de Dean.

— Bien, pero no dejes que es hijo de puta te engañe, Cas. Por que si no, tendré que meterle mi cuchillo por la garganta… — Le miró con una clara señal de preocupación. Pero dejó que Castiel entrara.

Todos estaban dentro del bunker. Tenían en una sala, malherido al ángel, y en otra, muy bien asegurada a Metatrón. Castiel entró sin miedo, pero afuera del cuarto, estaban Dean y Sam, preparados para cualquier cosa.

— ¡Oh! Cas, ¿Qué tal la vida como humano?

— Metatrón, te lo pediré una última vez… Regresa a mis hermanos al cielo, o te entregaremos a Crowley o Abbadon, ellos más que nadie te están buscando.

— Es curioso, Castiel. Que primero quisiera encerrarlos al cielo, y ahora quieras ayudarlos a todos.

— Eso no tiene nada de curioso.

— Pero, lo que es peor, es que ahora hagas trato con demonios. ¿Es que a caso no quieres tu gracia también?

— No es lo que yo poseía lo que busco.

— Me harté de esto. — Dijo, Dean en un susurro a Sam, ya habían esperado lo suficiente, y no esperaría ni un minuto más.

Dean, siempre ha sido de los que van directo a las amenazas, y esa vez no fue la excepción. No es de sorpresa, que después de un charla "amena" con los Winchester's, Metatrón accediera, no tan fácil, a regresar cada ángel al cielo. Pero había una condición. Se llevaría al cielo en una semana a Castiel.

La Semana empezó tranquila. Sam sentía la tensión entre Castiel y Dean ese lunes, así que desesperándose, decidió salir a comprar víveres. Dean lo miró de reojo. Estaban frente a la T.V.

Castiel había recuperado parcialmente su gracia, pero solo para que cuando Metatrón llegara fuese más fácil llevárselo.

— ¡Hombre por favor! Esto e estúpido.

— Pensé que era tu programa favorito Dean, es el del hombre de...

— ¡Eso no Castiel! — Le interrumpió, inclinándose hacia adelante, llevó tres dedos al puente de la nariz y se masajeó. Castiel sin razón, agachó la mirada como si hubiese sido regañado. — No quiero que te lleven, ¿Entiendes? Debe haber otra manera en que puedas… quedarte, ya sabes.

— Tampoco quiero irme, Dean. — Alzó la mirada. Un cosquilleó vibró en su interior, se sintió bastante bien escuchar a Dean decirle eso. — No quiero dejarte.

— Whoa... Tampoco estoy diciendo eso. — Miró a la T.V, frunciendo el ceño — A lo que me refiero, es que, no es justo que te tengan que llevar. Ya muchas veces te he abandonado, y no quiero hacerlo ahora.

— Jamás me has abandonado, Dean.

— Maldita sea, Cas. — Rodó los ojos y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Rendido. Cas se sintió mal, no le gustaba hacer enfadar a Dean, y mucho menos, tener que abandonarlo. Pero era un ángel, y este había ido su error. Tenía que enmendarlo.

Al siguiente día, Dean no quiso hablar con Castiel. Trataba de evitarlo.

Sam había encontrado varios casos en periódicos, pero Dean no quería siquiera cazar, no quería salir. No quería irse y que cuanto regresaran, Castiel ya no estuviese allí. No se lo perdonaría.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales, hasta el sábado en la noche. Sam estaba dormido en su habitación. Castiel estaba en el sofá, mirando las luces. Cada día que pasaba su gracia iba regresando poco a poco. No necesitaba dormir ya, pero ese insistente sentimiento no se iba. Era molesto, por que esos días miraba a Dean, y sonreía como colegiala al verlo entrar pero una punzada le invadía el corazón cuando saludaba a Dean y este solo lo ignoraba y se retiraba. Era un dolor demasiado profundo. No podía soportarlo.

El sonido de la cocina lo trajo a la realidad, se asomó por encima del sofá; era Dean. No sabía si quedarse allí o ir a la cocina a tratar de hablar con él. Decidió lo segundo.

— Dean…

— ¡Demonios, Cas! — Le volteó a ver, se había asustado. Y rodó los ojos, cerrando el frigorífico,

— Mañana me voy…

— Ya lo sé… — Miró la botella de cerveza que había sacado. Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto bebió esos días. De verdad que había sido bastante.

— ¿Por qué me has evitado?

— ¿Evitarte? ¿Por qué te evitaría? — Seguía sin mirarlo, pero esta vez, tenía fruncido el seño.

— No lo sé, Dean…

— Entonces no digas estupideces. — Levantó la vista y miró a Castiel. Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan mal. Tan… roto. Se mordió el labio inferior y a duras penas, dejó el alcohol en la mesa, acercándose a él. — Ya hombre… — Le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de consolarlo. — No es un adiós… ¿O sí?

— No se si me permitan volver.

— Tienes que volver, te necesito... Te necesitamos.

— Así no funciona allá arriba, Dean, cuando esté allá, las órdenes las dará mi padre.

— ¡Carajo, Cas! — Lo soltó y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero Castiel le tomó por la muñeca, fuerte. No quería que se marchara, no esa ultima vez. Sabía que Metatrón aparecería cuando meno lo esperasen.

— No, Dean… Por favor…

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Cas? No puedo hacer nada, y verte marchar, es igual o peor que fallarte como siempre.

— Dean… Tengo que decirte algo.

— ¿Algo? ¿Algo más?

— Tengo sentimientos por ti, Dean. No sé que son… Pero desde que soy humano, los tengo… y no puedo deshacerme de ellos…

— Bueno… Es normal me aprecias, eres mi amigo…

— ¿Entonces… Tienes estos sentimientos por mí? ¿Eso es la amistad?

— ¡Claro que sí, Joder!

— Entonces, mi amistad hacia ti, es muy fuerte… — Se fue acercando lentamente, como si por un imán estuviese siendo acercado. Tragó saliva y miró directamente a los labios del rubio, como dos gota de algo prohibido de lo que quisiese beber.

— Oye, Oye… ¿Qué est- — Pero fue interrumpido. Castiel no era lo que digamos muy reservado. Todo lo hacía sin pensarlo mucho. Y besar a Dean, fue una de esas cosas. El ojiverde quiso retirarse pero para ser honestos, ya había tenido tantas ganas de hacer eso desde que había salido del purgatorio. Correspondió el beso con intensidad, tomándolo por la nuca.

De un momento a otro, ya estaban en la habitación de Dean, quitándose la ropa con agilidad. Dean por que estaba desesperado por tocarlo y Cas, tratando de recordar lo que hizo el repartidor de pizza.

Pero cuando las cosas se pusieron más serías, y tenía a Dean tocando esa parte, que incontrolablemente cuando era un humano se erguía cuando quería, no sabía que hacer más que gemir su nombre ronco al oído. Era como estar en el cielo. Tocar las nubes. Era como ver el paraíso o aún mejor.

Luego, cuando do dedos intrusos comenzaron a invadir su entrada, se estremeció. Aferrándose sobre los hombros del rubio. Arqueó la espalda y caderas. Se acostumbró pronto, claro que ahora que era ángel podía sentir menos dolor. Sin previo aviso, el miembro de Dean se introdujo en él.

Era un vaivén de puro antojo y placer. De una hambre infinita de cuerpos inexpertos, tanto uno virgen, tanto el otro que jamás había probado estar con otro de su sexo.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes, y constantes. Estaba tocando ese punto exacto en la "vasija" que tenía por cuerpo Castiel, juntando que con la mano Dean no había parado de masturbarle.

Lo llenó por completo. Habían llegado al orgasmo, y de un momento a otro, se habían quedado dormidos.

El día llegó y Dean despertó. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa hasta que volteó hacia un lado. Ya no estaba. Frunció el seño y se levantó, colocándose la ropa de la parte de debajo de su cuerpo y salió corriendo.

— ¿Cas? ¡Cas! — Lo buscó por todas partes, hasta que lo gritos despertaron a Sam y se encontraron en la biblioteca, Sam miró a Dean con confusión mientras Dean lo miró con horror y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Castiel se había ido.

* * *

Continuará~


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes pasó. Dean a penas había decidido salir de nuevo del bunker. Para ser honestos, aún había un montón de mierda en el mundo y esta no sería una excusa para perder la cabeza.

No para Dean… No para él.

La carretera estaba muy tranquila. Las calles estaban vacías. Eso era muy extraño. Demasiado extraño. Tenían que ir a Ohio. Era un estado recurrente. Recordaban tener ya bastantes casos allí.

Fue en el momento en que Sam quiso preguntar si su hermano estaba bien, cuando un frenon le tomó por sorpresa y se sujetó por arriba de la guantera y se acomodo el cabello, mirando al rubio con cara de no entender. Y querer una gran explicación.

— ¿¡A caso tratas de matarnos!? Mira Dean, se que...

— Cas…

— Sí, ya se que es duro para todos que Cas…

— ¡No, No! ¡Cas! — Le miró, con el seño fruncido, asustado. Sin saber que hacer. Sam volteó y Cas estaba a un lado de la carretera, tirado.

— ¡Oh por dios, Cas!

— ¡Aleluya! — Salió del auto junto con Sam y corrió hacia el menor. — ¡Cas! ¡Hey! Amigo ¿Me escuchas? — Ni una sola respuesta emanaba de la boca del ángel. Miró a Sam y de inmediato lo subieron al auto. Como ya estaban a poco camino, lo llevaron a un Hotel. Donde se hospedarían.

— No está herido. No tiene marcas visibles.

— Pero tampoco esta sano, Genio. — Miró a Sam, quién rodó los ojos y suspiró.

— Mira Dean, ya estamos aquí. Podemos encargarnos del caso, y regresaremos a cuidar a Castiel

— ¿¡Estas… Estás Loco!? — Entre cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de desagrado hacia Sam, estaba incrédulo de la absurda idea que para él, había sonado.

— ¡Bien! ¿Entonces cual es el plan? ¿Dejar que el fantasma siga acosando a la población? Ya a matado a 3 personas, sin contar las que no salieron en el periódico. Cas estará bien, Dean. — Rodó los ojos.

— Esta bien, esta bien. — Bajó los hombros y miró unos segundos preocupado hacia el castaño que yacía dormido en una de las camas de la habitación. Gracias a… Cualquier dios, que había tres camas individuales.

La tarde estuvo bastante movida para ambos "agentes del FBI" ya que estuvieron preguntando y sacando información a las familias de las primeras víctimas. Claro, que… La cabeza de Dean no estaba precisamente en el lugar donde tenía que estar.

Desde que Cas se había ido, no dejaba de tener esa noche en su cabeza. Y lo maldecía… Pero le rezaba cada noche. Y le pedía disculpas, le rogaba para que volviera. Ahora que estaba allí, ni siquiera podía estar completamente a su lado, tratar de enmendarse o ayudarle.

Pasaron por comida, ya tenían lo suficiente para empezar a indagar más.

— Bueno, el nombre de la chica es Rubí.

— Vaya nombre. — Miró a Sam con una clara sonrisa picarona, y bastante sarcástica cuando al entrar a la casa. — La familia de la última víctima, dijeron que no tenían conexión con ella… Seguramente es alguna clase de mierda de venganza además… — Se quedó callado, pues al llegar a la habitación, Castiel ya no estaba allí. — Pero que…

— ¿Cas? — Se adelantó el más alto a hablar en voz alta. Dios, no podía pasar por esto otra vez. Si Castiel no se encontraba allí, y tenía que volver a ver a un Dean deprimido. Iría hasta el cielo y lo bajaría con sus propias manos.

— Dean.. Sam… — Salió del baño, limpiándose la boca, estaba completamente ileso y normal. Excepto que, tenia una cara de preocupación en él. Especialmente, al mirar a Dean.

— Oh… — Suspiró Dean y se acercó a él. Le sonrió y lo abrazó. Cosa que no solía hacer a menudo, pero que le gustaba hacerlo. — ¿Cómo te fue allá? ¿Por qué te dejaron regresar?

— Am... Dean… — Miró a Sam, un poco incómodo — Necesitamos hablar a solas…

— Vamos, Sam puede oírlo también…

— Ahmm... — Observó a ambos ahora, pasando del menor de los Winchester, al mayor y así unos segundos, hasta que miró a Dean, finalmente agregando: — Vamos a tener un infante humano.

— Ok… ¿Sam puedes dejarnos a solas a Cas y a mí?

— Pero Dean…

— Solo unos minutos. — Le volteó a ver con una sonrisa fingida y los ojos cerrados, arrugando un poco el rostro. Sam no supo como reaccionar ante lo que había dicho Cas, más que con la obvia cara de no entender nada, y más que nada, de que eso era muy extraño. Al dejarlos solos Dean se volvió a Cas y lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados y con cara incrédula. — Disculpa, ¿Qué?

— Que vamos a tener un infante humano.

— ¡¿Y como en su sana… Naturaleza vamos a tener un… UN QUÉ!?

— No es necesario que subas la voz, Dean… Yo tampoco esperaba que esto ocurriera.

— ¿Entonces, de que hablas, Cas!?

— Dean. — Suspiró un poco y le tomó la mano, llevándola un poco más abajo de su estómago. — Vamos a tener un… infante.

— ¡Bebé, Cas! ¡Se llaman bebés! Y eso... es Anatomicacientificanaturalmente imposible!

— Verás… — Le soltó la mano y se fue a sentar mirando a ningún lado. — Cuando subí al Cielo, Volví a ser un ángel. Los ángeles no tenemos género, Dean. Y mi padre, descubrió lo que tú y yo habíamos hecho esa noche. Se enfureció, y más aún. Se sorprendió de que pudieras llegar… ya sabes… a… preñarme.

— Oh, dios, no uses esa palabra… — Se sentó en la otra cama sin entender absolutamente nada. — ¿Y como, diablos lo harás en un cuerpo de hombre?

— Esta es mi vasija, Dean, no puedo encontrar una nueva. Eso afectaría al inf…— Cambió de palabra cuando Dean lo miró con ojos de que lo mataría si volvía a repetir la palabra "infante" — al bebé…

— Mierda. — Se pasó la mano por el cabello y tomó aliento. Dean no se había sentido así de perdido, ni en el infierno, ni en el purgatorio.

— Dean, mi padre nos ayudará.

— ¿Nos ayudará? ¿Así como nos ha estado ayudando con toda esta... porquería por doquier? ¡Bravo!

El menor frunció el seño, y por reflejo, se tocó un poco la barriga, tenía hambre. — Has traído una hamburguesa? Se levantó y comenzó a hurgar en la comida.

— Cas, ¿Y si algo sale mal? Y… Si el bebé muere? ¿Y si un maldito ente malvado te tratan de herir a ti o a él? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué estoy hablando? — Se arrojó de espaldas a la cama mirando al techo. — Genial. Primera vez que tengo sexo con un hombre, y lo embarazo.

— Hablando de eso, Dean. — Lo miró de reojo. — Te amo.

— Sí, Cas…. — Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó con los ante brazos. — ¿Espera… Tú Qué!?...

— Gabriel me dijo que te lo dijera. — Cierra los ojos. — Te manda saludos, por cierto.

— Ese hijo de… — Susurró y se levantó. — ¿Y… cuando... empezará a crecerte la barriga?

— No lo sé. Pero he tenido mucha hambre… Mi padre me regresó aquí, por que en el cielo esta prohibido tener bebés… Claro, solo almas… y bueno. Es mitad humano, así que… Sería una abominación allá.

— Whoa, Whoa.. Nadie le dice Abominación a MI, hijo.

— Nadie le ha dicho así, Dean.

— Pero acabas de… Ahh, olvídalo. Vete a recostar. — Tomó su chaqueta.

— ¿Saldrán? ¿Es acerca del caso? ¿Puedo ayudar?

— No, Cas. Quédate... Solo quédate allí, ¿Si? — Castiel solo agachó los hombros y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, encendiendo el televisor. El mayor ya había salido del cuarto y se dirigió nervioso al mismo. Encontrándose a Sam recargado de el.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Está divagando de nuevo?

— Sí, eso espero. — Se metió a su nena, y su hermano le siguió, abrochándose el cinturón. Tenían que ir a quemar unos huesos.

El cementerio.

Ese lugar misterioso y sumamente callado. Siempre que han ido a diferentes lugares a quemar huesos, en criptas, cementerios, o hasta en escondites, le han dado escalofríos. Pero en los cementerios, en el cementerio podía estar callado, y había una paz abrumadora. Una que le gustaba a veces. Donde no había ningún problema o basura supernatural.

Estaban incendiando los huesos de la chica, para terminar rápido el caso. Y solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Castiel? Cielos. Estaba bastante irritado. Sam lo notó y mientras esparcían la gasolina, decidió romper el silencio.

— Aun no me has dicho que te dijo. Pareces muy molesto. ¿Qué era eso de que iban a tener un infante humano?

— Sí que eres un agente del FBI, Sammy… — Tiró el cerillo prendido a los huesos, y se quedó callado unos minutos. Con la interrogativa mirada de su hermano menor apuntándole. Suspiró y agacho los hombros, guardando la caja de cerillos. — Que Cas y yo… Tendremos un bebé.

Sam comenzó a reír, ¿Era acaso una mala broma de Dean? — Oh, vamos. No hablaras en serio. Eso no es natural.

— En estos tiempos, en nuestro negocio familiar. Nada es natural, Sammy.

— Por dios… No hablaras en serio.

— Quisiera que no. — Se dio media vuelta y partió hacia su Impala.

Sam se quedó estático. Mirando de las flamas a su hermano y decidió acompañarlo, subiendo los dos al automóvil y partiendo de regreso al motel. Sam estaba sumamente confundido.

* * *

Iba a ser un fic de dos capítulos, pero me dijeron que fui muy rápido, así que en este, me tome mas el tiempo xD so...

otra cosa. Gracias por decirme lo de las "s" espero esta vez no haber fallado tanto.. es que mi teclado ya es una mierda total xD so...

Y que bueno que les este gustando C: espero sigan leyendo y dejando reviews ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Habían aparcado fuera del hotel. Esos meses que se avecinaban iba a llevar a Castiel al bunker. Era el lugar mas seguro para estar de todas formas. Sam caminó a su lado, mientras Dean seguía pensativo. Estaba más calmado, pero seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Entraron al cuarto, se iban a quedar un día mas, para poder asegurarse de que el caso estuviese cerrado. Miró a Castiel recostado en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido, y con varias cosas en la mesa de centro abiertas. Más que nada, era comida. Suspiró y le indicó a Sam que se fuera a dormir. Sam asintió y se fue para su cama, a quitarse el saco, la camisa y la corbata.

Miró al castaño unos segundos y agachó los hombros, hincándose frente a él.

— Hey… Cas… — Susurró dos veces más su nombre, hasta que el ángel, se fue despertando, frotando los ojos. — Dormir allí no es bueno para… — Cerró los ojos y volteó hacia un lado el rostro un poco. No creía lo que estaba diciendo. — para el bebé…

— Oh… No lo sabía. Lo siento Dean.. — Susurró también y con ayuda del rubio, se levantó del sofá. Ambos caminaron hacia la otra cama libre, y Sam los miró de reojo mientras se acostaba también. — Sam…

— Hola, Cas… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— He vomitado dos veces… Y he comido demasiado. ¿Es normal?

— Sí, así es… Lo que no es normal es que un hombre esté embarazado. — Dijo Dean, y Castiel bajó la mirada. El mayor sintió culpa y le rodeó con un brazo. — Pero bueno, eres un ángel… así que, supongo que podría pasarse. Así que ni está bien, ni esta mal ¿Ok?

— Esta bien, Dean. — Alzó la mirada más animado. Vio como Dean se levantaba y frunció el seño. Habían dormido juntos, ¿Por qué ahora se alejaba?

— Duerme aquí, yo dormiré en el Sofá. Mañana nos vamos para el bunker. — Le dedicó una tímida mirada a su hermano que no paraba de sonreír; por que a pesar de todo, le parecía divertido. Rodó los ojos y se fue para el sofá.

El nuevo día llegó, y Dean ya estaba levantado. En realidad. Ni siquiera había dormido. Para ser honestos, había estado buscando en internet "hombres embarazados" "como lidiar con el embarazo" "primeros meses de un embarazo" Y todas esas cosas. Tenía miedo, por que parecía algo demasiado complicado.

Había ya tenido una hija, pero, no se comparaba con esto. La niña había nacido de un día para otro, y crecido casi de inmediato.

Ahora, no sabía como lidiar con esto. Para las mujeres embarazadas, eran 9 meses. ¿Qué pasa con los ángeles? ¿Que tal que eran más de 2 años o 6 meses? ¿Que tal que al siguiente día tendría al bebé?

Se revolvió el cabello pensando y pensando. Dejó la pala con la que había hecho los pancakes. Se sentó en la mesa frente a una gran pila de los mismos y recargó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

Entonces su mente divagó.

Estaba él y Castiel. Estaban en un cuarto de hospital. Sam estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a él, estrechándolo en brazos. Castiel estaba en la cama, con un pequeño bultito entre brazos. Se sentía orgulloso. Se sentía a morir de amor. Se acercó a Castiel, para besarlo. Todo el ambiente era nubloso. Se sentía la tranquilidad, y se veía como de ensueño. Había juguetitos y pañaleras en cada rincón. Suspiró y decidió ver por primera vez a su pequeño. Destapó su carita. Y su cara se transformó a una asustada.

¡Era un mini –Dean! Tenía su cara, pero en un… ¡mini cuerpo!

Retrocedió aun asustado, y Castiel sonreía. Repetía: "A que es lindo, ¿no cariño?"  
Dean miraba todos lados, y su cara y la de Castiel aparecían en cada juguete y globo que adornaba el cuarto. Escuchaba el "Gugu DaDa" La cabeza le dio vueltas y se inclinó, y en ese momento, Castiel le mostró más al bebé, quién balbuceaba "Gugu-Da-Da-Dean..Dean"

Dean…

— ¡Dean! — Se exaltó. Se había quedado dormido. Sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando al alzar la mirada, se encontraba con Castiel. Solo tenía una camisa sin mangas y ni siquiera se le notaba la pancita. Frunció el seño y se levantó. Quién lo había despertado había sido Sam, que lo había encontrado durmiendo en la mesa.

El de cabello largo suspiró y se sirvió los pancakes, mientras Dean iba hacia Castiel. Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, y se quedó parado frente al ángel. El último lo miró con extrañes, pero el rubio le levantó la playera. Nada, ni un bulto. Le acarició con la palma y en ese instante Sam se sintió incómodo, y quiso que su silla o los pancakes se lo tragaran.

— Un mes… ¿Cuánto tiempo los ángeles están embarazados?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lo hace un humano?

— Nueve.

— Bueno, mi vasija es un humano, así que en teoría, tengo físicamente sus componentes. Y aquí albergo al bebé, así que, los mismos que un humano.

— Mhm.. — Asintió y le acomodó la playera, levantándose y tomándolo de la muñeca para que desayunara. — Leí que en tres o cuatro meses, se comenzará a ver.

— Gracias, Dean. — Le miró y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. La cual, Dean correspondió.

— Bueno…— Carraspeó Sam. — ¿Entonces, esperaremos?

— No, es mejor que cuando terminen de desayunar, partamos. Llegaríamos por la tarde, y así Castiel puede descansar… — Hacía una mueca. — Pero… Tenemos que ir al doctor, tenemos que asegurar que el bebé esté bien…

— Pero… Dean, ningún médico….

— Lo sé, Sam… Pero ¿A quién más podremos consultar?

— Podríamos llamarle a Gabriel. — Dijo Cas, mientras se terminaba un bocado. Mirando a ambos hermanos. — El tiene poderes, y podría… ya sabes podría…

— No, no quiero que poderes sobrenaturales toquen a mi hijo. — Sam se rió un poco, le parecía divertido ver a su hermano tan sobreprotector.

Terminaron el desayuno y se dirigieron al Impala. Nada fuera de lo normal, no había ningún otro cuerpo, suspiró por que podrían irse sin más. Le abrió la puerta a Castiel en la parte de atrás y luego él se subió en la parte del piloto. Sam se subió después y miró a su hermano.

— ¿A mi no me abrirás la puerta?

— Cállate. — Miró al más alto y echó en marcha el auto. — Cas, si necesitas algo, dime.

— Dean… — Ya iban por la carretera, y Castiel miraba hacia el frente. — Quiero sacar el desayuno.. — Llevó su mano a la boca. Tenía más nauseas. El rubio se detuvo a un lado y le ayudó a salir del auto. Fueron tras un árbol y Castiel dejo salir todo el desayuno. Vaya asco de síntomas tenía.

— ¿Estás bien?... Ves, necesitamos un doctor… —Susurró acariciándole la espalda, y mirando al frente, para mirar luego atrás y a Sam que los miraba preocupado.

— Por favor… Dean, Gabriel es el más indicado.

— Bien, Cas… — Bufó y lo ayudo para ir de regreso.

El camino estuvo tranquilo después de eso. Castiel se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero y Dean miraba al frente hablando de vez en vez con Sam a cerca de que harían después. Aún tenían el asunto de Kevin, de Abaddon, de Crowley y un bebé en camino.

Al llegar al bunker, Dean ayudo a Castiel a bajar. Sam rió y les miró.

— Sabes que Castiel puede hacer las cosas normal, ¿No?

— Oh… Sí sabía. — Le soltó con un poco de vergüenza y tomó la maleta del portaequipaje del impala. Al cerrar el mismo, Gabriel había aparecido.

— Hola — Dijo cantarín con una gran sonrisa.

— Hijo de… — Se había asustado y frunció el seño.

— ¿Dónde está? — Parloteó el menor, abriéndose paso entre Dean y mirando a Sam con una sonrisa, también lo aparto. — ¡Castiel!

— Gabriel... — Volteó y le miró, sonriendo. Gabriel se acercó y alzó ambas cejas.

— Vaya, sí que estás más gordo.

— ¡Oye! — Caminó Dean hasta estar cerca de Cas, dejando las maletas a un lado. — Ni siquiera tiene barriga.

— Oh, lo sé, solo quería ver lo divertido que eres cuando te enfadas. — Alzó los hombros y dio una vuelta para ver a Sam. — Hola, Sammy.

— Gab. — Sonrió de medio lado y cerró la puerta del bunker, caminando hacia los demás y tomando la maleta de su hermano, para llevar las cosas.

— ¿Entonces, puedes decirme, el progreso?

— Claro. Necesito que te recuestes, Castiel. — Dean tomó la mano del ángel y guió a Castiel, y detrás de ellos a Gabriel hasta su habitación. Le ayudó a recostarse y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Unos minutos después, entro Sam con la maleta de Dean dejándola a un lado. — Manos a la obra. — Gabriel juntó las manos con una sonrisa, lo cual recibió de parte de Dean un seño fruncido y de Sam una ligera risa.

Una luz blanca comenzó a salir de la mano de Gabriel mientras pasaba por el vientre de Castiel. Él castaño no necesitaba subirse la playera. Los poderes de un ángel eran bastante sorprendentes.

— Está bien. A penas tiene un mes, un poco más de gestación, así que no puedo decirles mucho.

— Bien, Bien, gracias. — Le retiro la mano. No quería mierdas de ángel que transformaran a su bebé. — Tenemos que comprar de esas cosas que toman las madres para el bebé.

— Hay una farmacia a unos kilómetros, podría ir. — Indicó Sam, Gab sonrió y caminó al lado del más alto.

— Puedo acompañarte.

— Mmh… Vale. — Le miró algo desconfiado pero al final, ambos salieron con las llaves del Impala.

Ahora, una vez más, estaban los dos solos. Castiel miraba al techo, con las manos en la barriga. Y Dean… Bueno, Dean no paraba de mirar esa barriga.

— Cas… — Susurró. Atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Sí, Dean?

— Lo que dijiste, que te dijo Gabriel que me dijeras. ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Acerca de que Te amo, Dean?

— S-Sí… Eso.

— No sé que es "Te amo" Dean, Pensé que lo que teníamos era amistad. Yo te lo comenté esa noche. El sentimiento.

— Oh… — Bajó los hombros, no podía evitar sentirse lastimando.

— Tú me lo dijiste, Dean. Así que… ¿Qué es "Te amo"?

— Bueno, amar a alguien… Es cuando sientes… — Se quedó pensando. Parpadeó y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? — Es justo lo que me dijiste que sentías por mi.

— ¿Entonces… No es amistad, Dean?

— Nop… — Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, dejando ambas manos a sus costados, acercó rostro con rostro. — Lo siento, Cas. Me había confundido…— Le sonrió en forma de disculpa. Castiel no lo culpaba, podía perdonar por muchas cosas, a Dean. — También te amo.. — Susurró íntimamente, solo para Castiel. El ángel no pudo evitar sentirse bastante feliz, y Dean, al final, termino de acercar los rostros, dándole un suave beso.

Tenían al menos 20 o 30 minutos para que Sam y Gabriel llegaran, Así que, aprovecharía para que el beso fuese lento y dulce…

* * *

**Qué bueno que le siga gustando y sigan leyendo y dejando reviews.. Aun no sé para cuantos cap's me de.. La verdad lo inicié por que me cansé de esperar un M-preg con Cas... xD así que, bueno. C:**

**Queja dudas y sugerencias déjenme su opinión.**

**A mi novia: Ya vez que sí podemos ;) Te amo.**

_Continuara~_


End file.
